You look like a banana
by ronandhermioneareforever
Summary: This is in response to 50 phrases challenge - a series of one-shots about Rose/Scorpius. Disclaimer: I don't own anything! :D
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This series of one-shots is based on the 50 Phrases Challenge on the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum. I hope you like it! (Also, wasn't sure if someone had claimed this pairing and the person that did claim it in the forum hasn't been on in almost a year and the person giving out the challenge hasn't been on in a while either so…and it did say two people per pair….If I'm wrong and misunderstood please tell me! I assume that two people per pair mean two different writers….anyways…Hope you enjoy!)

Formatting: Scorpius's thoughts are in **bold** and Rose's are in _italics_.

Phrase: You look like a banana.

"I don't think you can do it," Scorpius told her.

_Why that little ferret! I can dye my hair if I want to!_

"Scorpius, you are just upset that I will look better as a blonde that you ever will."

"I don't think so. Rose, red-heads shouldn't try to be blondes…"

**Especially if they are as gorgeous as her!**

"Sometimes, Scorpius, people are just born with the wrong color hair!"

"Okay Rose, okay! I just don't see the problem with your hair. It's very, nice."

"That is exactly the problem! My hair is just nice. It isn't glorious, wonderful, enchanting, or beautiful!"

**Why doesn't she see that she is worrying over something that people already love? Why can't she see that I wish I could change my surname as easily as she can dye her hair?**

**We're all wearing masks, or want to be wearing them. Hers is as easy as hair dye and I can't even get my mask to fit.**

"Scorpius, have you been listening to a word I've said!"

"Yes, Rose. You wish you had great hair. I get it. I need to go. See you tomorrow, - with red hair!"

"Bye Scorpius!"Rose huffed.

"See you Red!"

_I don't know why he had to say that about my hair with that cocky grin of his but I will show him tomorrow! I'm going to look fantastic as a blonde!"_

I wasn't sure why I had decided to dye my hair. Maybe it was because Scorpius thought he knew everything and when I suggested it he told me that I wouldn't be able to go through with it. Well, I will definitely prove everyone wrong in the dining hall. I hope that no one thinks I'm doing it for him. I'm doing this for me and those rumors about me liking Scorpius were uncalled for and unfounded…..I think. I made my way down the stairs and out the common room.

I was sure I heard snickering as I walked past. I'm sure I didn't look my best but blonde hair is not much different from red is it? I mean I couldn't look THAT bad. So, on my way down I ignored everyone. The only person whose opinion counted didn't even think I could pull it off but I would be happy to prove him wrong.

When I made it to the dining hall, I saw my cousin Albus sitting next to Scorpius. I walked over and Albus must have seen me because he had an expression of horror cross his face. I'm sure that is because he thinks that 'red hair should be treasured!' but that was only because Amy had red hair and that was his current crush. When Scorpius finally turned around, I watched his jaw drop in shock for a maximum of two seconds and then he was wearing his trademark smirk and made my day, if it was possible, even worse.

"Rose, you look like a banana!"

"Well, thanks so much, you are the one who dared me to do this!"

In between laughs he was able to deliver another sting to my pride, choking out the words, "You – look – like – a – Malfoy – reject! – If – you – wanted – to – be – like – us – you – could – have – just – asked!"

He continued laughing as I stormed from the dining hall.

_Why I even thought I liked that boy is beyond me! Of all the mean, hateful things he could do! He makes me so mad. "You look like a banana!" – That was just cruel. He might have thought about my feelings!_

Rose was sitting underneath a tree outside of the castle, near the lake. Scorpius meanwhile was thinking about what he had said. He thought if he joked about it – it would have helped relieve some of the tension and she would be able to laugh it off.

**I don't know what to do now! She just ran away. I was only joking about her hair. I wish she could understand that I love her hair and she shouldn't change anything about herself. She is perfect to me, just the way she is – I guess I should go after her before her family tries to console her. She never did like having a lot of people around her or being the center of attention. That we have in common.**

"Rose!" Scorpius yelled as he ran across the grounds to where Rose was sitting.

"Just leave me alone! I don't need you to make fun of me anymore! I already know I'm ugly, you shouldn't rub it in!" Rose screamed back at him, in a futile attempt to get him to go away.

No matter what Rose did to try and get him to go away…

Scorpius wasn't giving up yet.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is the second prompt. Hope you enjoy! :D

Phrase: 'You SLEPT with (insert name here). You don't even _like_ him/her!'

Over the years, Rose liked to think that she and Scorpius had formed a bond. However, she realized soon that this bond was very close in toeing a line she didn't want to cross. That line was a passionate rivalry that spawned a love/hate relationship between herself and Scorpius.

Which was why it was so shocking when she went to sit at the Gryffindor table in the middle of November. She had just told Lily Potter something that should not have been repeated so loudly to all those in the Great Hall.

However, if someone was there that day, they would have heard Lily – who to Rose sounded like she was screaming it to the rooftops, say, "You SLEPT with Scorpius. You don't even _like_ him!"

"That is not true Lily! We just have a love/hate relationship is all!"

"Oh! That's what you call it then! As long as you admit that there is love."

"Lily, could you please keep it down! We will finish this later!" Rose hissed as she looked back over her shoulder to see if a lot of people had heard her cousin.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here's the third prompt: 'Stop drooling on me. You are not a dog, last time I checked.' Hope you enjoy and please review!

Scorpius was back for his last year at Hogwarts. For the past few years he had gathered 'fans' from all the houses – making up a Scorpius Malfoy fan club.'

The one girl who was not a part of this club was also the one girl he wanted to be with and he was sure she did not want any part of that.

He loved to antagonize her – it was his cowardly way of showing he cared – he wasn't a Gryffindor – after all – and it got on her last nerve. Especially lately…since Scorpius had been saying she was actually the president of his fan club and accusing her of liking him…

"Oy! Rose – I know you are just dying to talk to me!"

"Actually, Malfoy – I'm dying to get away from you"

"Oh I see – we're touchy this morning. Are you sure yu don't want to talk?"

"Yes, and could you, uh…stop drooling on me! You are not a dog, last time I checked. Of course – I haven't ruled it out yet"

"Ha ha! Very funny Rose – but actually I believe you are the one 'drooling' on me.'

"I beg to differ, Malfoy."

"Okay, then. Whatever you say Rose.",

"Yes, Malfoy. Whatever I say."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here's the fourth installment in the 50 phrases challenge! Phrase: 'When is the last time you looked in the mirror?' I've been having some writer's block and so this is what happened! ;) Anyways hope you enjoy! Please review.

Scorpius was having a bad day. It was the first day of his third year at Hogwarts and he had somehow misplaced all of his books!

He rushed to Transfiguration, expecting to be greeted with a stern look from McGonagall, but saw Rose Weasley holding open the door instead.

**Just my luck! The one witch in this entire castle who is NEVER EVER late, unprepared or messing up in any way. She can't be perfect! It's not possible!**

Of course, being in a hurry, Scorpius had not taken his time to get dressed like he usually did – and looking at Rose's face – he knew that something was wrong because…she was smirking and had one eyebrow raised. It was the same look she always gave him when she was about to tease him.

Finally, he just asked her in a straightforward way what was wrong.

"Rose! What are you staring at?"

"When is the last time you looked in the mirror?"

He looked down… to discover he had forgotten his trousers this morning…

And turned a brilliant shade of tomato red that could have rivaled any Weasley's hair before sprinting out of the room, head down.


End file.
